Welcome to My Life
by MayuAka
Summary: "Akashi Seijuuro, 18 tahun. Harus bekerja lima jam setengah setiap malam untuk membiayai hidup dan kuliahnya di ibu kota Tokyo. Ia memiliki teman yang baik, dan tetangga yang beraura dingin. Andaikan malam itu tidak bertatap mungkin hidupnya akan baik-abaik saja." [Mayuzumi Chihiro x Akashi Seijuuro]/ MayuAka/ bestfriend!MayuNiji/ AU/ warning inside!


_**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Welcome to My Life by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warning! : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typos, No EYD, DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuuro di sini memiliki mata berbeda warna, namun, tidak ada kata mutlak atau pun absolute.**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuuro di sini, bukanlah Akashi Seijuuro yang kita kenal dengan kemewahan dan segala harta benda.**_

 _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Nijimura Shuzo satu angkatan di kampus dan merupakan teman dekat.**_

 _ **Mari kita lihat sisi lain dari Akashi Seijuuro!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Akashi Seijuuro, 18 tahun. Harus bekerja lima jam setengah setiap malam untuk membiayayi hidup dan kuliahnya di ibu kota Tokyo. Ia memiliki teman yang baik, dan tetangga yang beraura dingin. Andaikan malam itu tidak bertatap mungkin hidupnya akan baik-abaik saja."**_

 **AKASHI** Seijuuro, 18 tahun.

Pemuda kurus dengan tinggi badan rata-rata atau malah bisa dibilang lebih pendek daripada lelaki pada umumnya. Mempunyai mata heterokom yang sering menjadi bahan olokan orang-orang sekitar. Perkataan seperti; anak iblis, anak anjing, anak kucing atau sejenisnya sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dari ia masih kecil sampai saat ini, mungkin sampai ia mati.

Tetapi daripada itu, ia tidak pernah menjadikan pusing. Ia menerima dengan lapang dada, memang beginilah dia adanya. Dia datang dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana, yang bersusah payah dulu bekerja baru bisa makan dengan enak. Sayangnya, saat ini keluarga kecil itu sudah tiada, ia hanya tinggal sebatang kara di dunia yang penuh dengan tipu daya sana sini hanya untuk mendapatkan receh.

Ibunya pergi saat ia masih terbilang kecil tepatnya saat ia duduk di bangku SD, kemudian saat ia akan masuk SMA ayahnya ikut menyusul. Akashi tidak tahu kematiannya di sebabkan karena apa, tapi ia menemukan ayahnya tak bernapas dengan memegang minuman keras.

Saat itu, ia terlampau sedih sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Betapa tidak adil dunia terhadap hidupnya. Merenggut semua yang ingin ia perjuangkan untuk bahagia. Terlintas satu pikiran, apakah ia harus ikut mati juga? Tetapi ketika itu bayangan ibunya langsung masuk ke dalam memori, _**"Seijuuro, jangan menyerah dalam suatu keadaan apa pun, hiduplah walau itu hanya nol persen"**_ kata itu yang selalu menyemangatinya, kata itu yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Ketika anak-anak seumuran dengannya asyik bermain mobil-mobilan atau layangan, ia sedang sibuk mencari uang untuk biaya sekolah. Ia punya cita-cita tinggi, ingin membangun sebuah perusahaan yang hebat. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia paham, ia dan yang lain tidak sama, itulah mengapa ia harus lebih keras berusaha.

Dan hingga saat ini pun tidak berubah, ia harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya di ibu kota tercinta, Tokyo. Hingar binger kota ini penuh dengan penekanan, ia harus mempunyai uang jika ia mau hidup. Atau ia akan menjadi anak pemakan sampah di jalanan. Keputusannya untuk pergi merantau ke Tokyo adalah sebuah keputusan telur di ujung tanduk, sangat menegangkan, kalau kau tidak punya keseimbangan akan jatuh dan dimakan anjing.

Ia merantau bukan untuk bermain-bermain, ia hanya ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya yang mulia. Ya, betapa bangga dirinya di terima di universitas yang sangat diinginkan oleh banyak orang. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, dengan tekat bulat dan pemikiran matang, ia menjual rumahnya yang hanya sepetak di lingkungan kumuh Kyoto untuk merantau ke Tokyo.

Uang itu ia gunakan untuk biaya hidup, ia pakai untuk menyewa apartemen selama setahun dan menyetok kebutuhan sehari-hari. Urusan kuliah, ia mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemerintah hingga lulus. Namun begitu, tetap saja uang pasti di butuhkan. Walau mendapat beasiswa, untuk hal tidak terduga kita harus membayarnya sendiri.

Demi menyikapi keadaan itu, Akashi Seijuuro sudah tahu harus bekerja apa di ibu kota yang mahal ini, dan memulai hidup baru dengan segala perencanaan yang telah disusunya.

"Akashi- _ **kun**_ , malam ini kau ada di apartemen?"

Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, teman pertamanya di kampus dan di kelas. Akashi tersenyum renyah ketika mahluk bersurai langit cerah itu berdiri di hadapannya, "Ah, malam ini aku ada pekerjaan, ada yang perlu kubantu?" katanya, sembari membereskan alat-alat kuliahnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Ah," Kuroko berhenti sesaat, menunggu Akashi selesai membereskan barangnya, ia menarik kursi terdekat dan kemudian duduk. Akashi menjadi temannya, karena orang itu bisa mengetahui hawa keberadaannya dengan tidak berteriak. Dengan kata lain, Akashi adalah yang paling menganggapnya ada. Kuroko tidak mengerti akan hal itu, apa mungkin karena Akashi mempunyai mata yang berbeda. "Aku perhatikan semenjak Akashi- _ **kun**_ kuliah, belum pernah keluar untuk main," katanya, ia melanjutkan.

Akashi menilik jam tangan buluknya, "Sudah jam enam, ya. Aku tidak menyangka kuliah kita akan padat seperti ini," ia meletakkan tas di pundaknya, "Aku pulang duluan, ya."

Kuroko melihatnya penuh maklum. Akashi itu sebenarnya orang yang tak mudah di tebak. Ia sangat baik dan sopan pada siapa pun. Hanya saja, jika diperhatikan lebih dalam orang berambut merah itu begitu kesepian. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai teman?

Akashi melangkah besar-besar, menuruni tangga begitu cepat. Hari ini sudah jam enam, sebentar lagi matahari akan memasuki rumahnya. Pukul setengah delapan ia harus pergi bekerja. Sebelum itu, ia harus masak untuk mengisi perutnya dan mengerjakan tugas yang akan di kumpulkan besok, setidaknya setengah dulu, sisanya bisa ia kerjakan sepulang bekerja dini hari nanti.

Maka dari itu ia harus cepat sampai di rumah. Apartemennya memakan waktu dua puluh menit dari kampus dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya ada bus yang menuju ke sana, tetapi ia sangat sayang uangnya jika digunakan untuk hal kecil seperti itu, lagipula berjalan lebih sehat.

Di dalam perjalanan, ia terngiang akan ucapan Kuroko sebelum pulang tadi, perkataan itu tidaklah salah, makanya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Empat bulan sejak kuliah dan tinggal di Tokyo, memang dirinya belum pernah kumpul-kumpul dengan teman jika, tidak ada hal penting yang menyangkut dengan perkuliahan. Bukannya ia sombong, ada hal penting yang ia harus lakukan, dan itu hanya bisa di lakukan di malam hari. Karena dengan itu ia bisa bertahan hidup.

Terlarut akan pikirannya sendiri, Akashi tidak menyadari jika ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen, dan yang terpenting setelah mengubek tasnya sekian lama, memeriksa kantung celana, kantung kemeja, tak di temukan juga gantungan kecil yang akan membuatnya bisa masuk. "Kuncinya hilang, mungkin jatuh di kampus," gumamnya. "Ah, bodoh sekali, sih. Kunci begitu saja bisa jatuh."

"Hahaha, ayolah, nanti malam kita pergi pesta." Seseorang laki-laki berambut hitam, merangkul-rangkul temannya, dengan bibirnya yang monyong ia membujuk supaya mau ikut pergi.

"Nggak maulah, Ji. Lo aja yang pergi," saut seseorang lainnya dengan cuek. "Gue mending baca novel aja di rumah, di sana berisik."

"Aelah," decaknya. "Mayu, hidup lo tuh kelam abis, tau nggak. Setiap detik baca novel, di kampus baca novel, jangan-jangan lo tidur pun baca novel. Ayolah, senang-senang sedikit, udah anti sosial, hidup lo mau jadi apa. Untung gue dengan baik hati mau temenan sama lo yang kayak batu ini."

"Hah, gue nggak minta lo buat temenin gue, kan?"

"Dasar Mayuzumi rambut uban, nggak tahu berterima kasih banget hidup lo."

"Diem lah, Nijimura, berisik. Udah bibir maju, tambah maju aja. Pulang sana!"

"Hah, gue baru main ke sini lagi, monyet. Udah main usir aja!"

Akashi hanya terdiam dan masih mengubek isi tasnya ketika mendengar percakapan dua orang berbeda warna dan berbeda kepribadian itu, tetapi tidak lama mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia tahu mereka adalah seniornya di kampus, dan ia pun tak menyangka jika apartemennya bertetangga dengan seorang senior. Yang Akashi tahu, pertama kali ia datang, apartemen sebelah itu tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sepi dan sunyi.

Tetapi dua bulan setelahnya, ia sering melihat orang berabut abu-abu itu keluar masuk apartemen. Auranya sangat dingin, Akashi tidak tahu harus menyapa dengan bahasa seperti apa. Bahasa latin kah? Manusia kah? Atau alien? Lagipula menurut pandangannya orang itu tidak menyukai manusia lain. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk tidak menyapa dan melihatnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus balik ke kampus, tapi sudah jam segini." Ketika ia berdiri dan akan berlari, manusia abu-abu itu keluar dan ia hampir saja menabraknya. Akashi melihat orang itu membawa bungkusan sampah.

Akashi hanya termenung ketika seniornya yang bernama Mayuzumi itu membalik badan begitu saja, seolah-olah tidak ada manusia yang tadi hampir menabraknya. Padahal, Akashi ingin bertanya, apakah dia menemukan kuncinya. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil dilakukan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia memang harus balik ke kampus.

"Mayu, kok nggak cerita-cerita kalau ada manusia manis di samping apartemen lo, sih!" ucap Nijimura berapi-api, ketika Mayuzumi sudah masuk lagi ke dalam apartemen setelah membuang sampah. Ia terlentang di atas tempat tidur yang tidak begitu besar.

"Hah," begitu saja tanggapannya. Mayuzumi menggulingkan Nijimura dari singgasananya dengan kaki. "Jangan di kasur gue."

"Pelit," decaknya, ia bergulir ke sofa mini yang ada. "Jadi itu siapa? Yang disebelah apartemen lo? Sumpah manis banget, gue tadi nggak sengaja merhatiin," lanjutnya masih belum menyerah.

"Mana gue tahu, lo Tanya sendiri aja sana," jawab Mayuzumi lelah. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di samping Nijimura dengan sebotol minuman dingin di tangan yang sempat ia beli di super market.

"Wadepak! Tetangga sendiri nggak tahu," Nijimura menyembur kesal. "Manusia manis gitu nggak tahu, hidup lo ngapain aja sih, Mayu," ucapnya, setelah itu Nijimura menghembuskan napas. "Lo nggak tertarik sama dia?"

"Enggak. Dasar homo."

Perempatan imaginer muncul di kepala hitam Nijimura, "Hah, lo juga homo, bego!" tidak habis pikir, jika berdialog dengan manusia setan satu ini, entah mengapa ia selalu banyak mengeluarkan energy. "Kayaknya dia anak kampus kita, ya."

"Iya."

Nijimura menegakkan tubuhnya, "HAH, LO KOK TAHU!" ia berteriak sampai Mayuzumi menutup telinga. "Fakultas apa?"

"Nggak tahu, gue Cuma lihat dia di kampus beberapa kali."

Nijimura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia menanyai orang yang salah. Tahu anak manis itu kuliah di tempat yang sama saja sudah luar biasa. Kan, mahluk halus satu ini tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ada orang yang di mutilasi di depannya pun sepertinya Mayuzumi tidak akan menengok.

"Niji, jam berapa?"

"Udah mau jam tujuh. Mandi sana, kita ke pesta pokoknya malam ini, besok kan kita free, bro."

Mayuzumi tak menanggapi, ia berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya.

"Lo mau ke mana, Mayu?"

"Mau ke super maket, lupa tadi mau beli sabun."

"Ah. Nitip makanan, ya, hehe." Cengirannya mengantarkan Mayuzumi hilang di balik pintu.

Saat manusia mata ikan mati itu akan menuruni tangga, ia bertemu dengan orang yang kata temannya manis. Anak itu melewatinya dengan raut kecewa. Rambut merahnya acak-acakkan dan lepek karena keringat yang mengguyur. Deru napas yang Mayuzumi tangkap adalah napas orang yang sangat kelelahan. Dan ia tahu persis masalah apa yang sedang menimpnya.

"Tidak ketemu, uh," gumam Akashi setelah tiba lagi di depan pintu yang tidak akan terbuka hanya dengan memutar kenop. Ia sudah menanyai Kuroko, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia juga sudah datangi orang yang mempunyai apartemen tersebut, namun nihil karena mereka sedang pergi. Akashi menyesal pada akhirnya, kenapa tidak ia buat duplikat.

Dia menarik napasnya panjang. Saat ini, jam sudah menunjukan angka tujuh tepat, dan setengah delapan adalah waktu untuk bekerja. Jarak tempuh ke tempat ia kerja sangat jauh, memakai bus tigapuluh menit. Harusnya jika ia pergi sekarang tidak akan terlambat, masalahnya baju kerja ada di dalam sana. Akan sangat sayang jika ia melewatkan satu malam untuk tidak bekerja.

"Oi."

Akashi menengok saat ada suara datang tepat di belakangnya. Ia langsung membalik badan dan menatap siapa gerangan, "Mayuzumi- _ **san**_?" ucapnya. Ia mengelap keringat di pelipis dengan punggung tangan. Tentu saja dia tahu nama orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

Mayuzumi meraih tangan kurus adik tingkatnya. Dan meletakkan benda kecil di telapak tangan Akashi yang dingin, "Lain kali hati-hati," katanya sembari mentap manik beda warna tersebut. "Atau kau memang sengaja membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

"Ah, kuncinya!" Akashi memekik girang. Dan ia baru ingat, jika sebelum berangkat kuliah tadi pagi, ia sempatkan untuk membuang sampah. Hatinya luar biasa lega, bagaimana tidak, dengan ini uangnya tidak akan kabur. Ia akan segera masuk dan langsung pergi kerja, urusan makan bisa nanti dan tugas tentunya akan ia kerjakan sepulang bekerja.

Selepas itu, ia akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, tapi hanya ada udara kosong di depan, tidak ada sosok abu-abu. Mungkin dia telah menghilang setelah memberikan kuncinya, dan dirinya sibuk dengan bergembira ria. Akashi mengedikkan bahu, kapan-kapan ia akan berterima kasih. Karena saat ini yang terpenting adalah masuk ke dalam rumah, ambil seragam dan berangkat bekerja.

Ia mengeluarkan barang-barang kuliah dari dalam tasnya, dan menggantinya dengan barang-barang kerja. Ada empat biscuit yang tersisa dari sarapan tadi pagi, ia mengambil dan melahapnya lapar. Kehidupan yang seperti ini ia sudah biasa. Tidak makan hanya sehari ia pun sudah biasa. Jadi, jangan cengeng.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa, lagi-lagi Akashi harus memburu napas. Ia harus mengejar bus yang akan lewat di jam-jam sekarang ini. Dan syukurnya keberuntungan masih menjadi miliknya, bus berjalan ketika ia baru saja menapakkan kaki di dalamnya.

Di sisi sudut lain, laki-laki yang baru keluar dari super market memberhentikan langkah. Ia memperhatikan siapa itu yang baru saja naik bus. Bukannya ia tidak peduli sekitar, hanya saja ia sulit untuk merealisasikan. Kadang ia bertanya di benaknya, untuk apa anak itu pergi setiap jam tujuh malam dan nanti pulang setiap jam satu dini hari. Dia tahu akan hal itu, karena dia yang selalu melihat dari balkon belakang ketika dirinya tak dapat tidur atau sedang menikmati novel.

 **.**

 **.**

Bus berhenti di halte. Akashi berlari ketika sudah membayar, dari jalan besar ia harus melewati gang sempit antara gedung-gedung yang tak bercahaya. Hanya ada cahaya bulan, itu juga jika cuaca terang. Setelah melawati gang sempit gedung, dirinya harus masuk lorong bawah tanah untuk sampai ke tempat di mana ia bekerja.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat," dia membungkuk meminta maaf setelah masuk ke ruangan pemilik bar. Iya, Akashi bekerja di sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal di antara orang-orang tertentu. Walau begitu, setiap malam bar ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Em, Sei- _ **chan**_ , karena kamu baru pertama kali ini terlambat, aku maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi lho, mau kupotong gajimu," katanya dengan gaya wanita tetapi suara pria.

"Baik," tegas, Akashi menjawab. Bosnya sedikit agak aneh, dia merangkap banci atau waria mungkin sama saja.

Dia bertemu dengan orang jadi-jadian itu ketika sudah lelah mencari kerja karena tidak dapat-dapat. Akashi kira mencari kerja di kota besar itu tidaklah sulit, tapi ternyata, kehidupan siapa yang tahu. Ketika ia ditawari sebuah pekerjaan di bar dan gajinya lumayan, mengapa tidak. Selain mendapat pengalaman baru, ia juga bisa melihat sisi lain kehidupan yang tak semua orang dapat menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Dia mengganti pakaian. Sebuah seragam _ **maid**_ melekat di tubuh kecilnya dengan sempurna. Setengah paha putihnya terekpose sexi. _**Wig**_ merah pendek ia pakai dengan teliti, _**wig**_ itu selaras dengan pakaian _**maid**_ -nya yang juga berwarna merah campur putih. Sepasang _**high heels**_ juga sudah pada tempatnya, dan sekarang ia telah siap memulai pekerjaan.

Mengapa bar ini laku, salah satunya adalah karena adanya para _**maid**_ yang manis dan imut. Mereka semua yang bekerja menjadi _**maid**_ seorang laki-laki, bukannya perempuan. Dan kelebihan _**maid**_ di bar ini, dipertanggung jawabkan untuk mempunyai skill menggoda pelanggan, menuruti permintaan pelanggan dan melayaninya. Baik itu melayani biasa atau pun melayani dengan tanda kutip. Tidak heran jika bayarannya sangat mahal, karena pekerjaannya pun susah.

Akashi cekatan, mengambil nampan di _**counter**_ yang berisi berbagai macam minuman. Ia mulai menjajah, menawarkan pada para tamu dengan godaan-godaan kecil. Ada yang memuji dirinya ada pula yang menertawakannya, bahkan, mencemoohkan. Dia sudah biasa akan hal itu, jadi tak merasa kaget.

"Hei, kau yang bermata belang," kata salah satu pelanggan.

Akashi yang merasa itu dirinya, langsung mendekat. "Ada apa, tuan? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ia mengedipkan mata. Tidak tahu benar atau salahkah yang ia lakukan ini, setidaknya bertahan hidup lebih baik daripada bunuh diri.

"Temani kita, dong, manis," ucap pelanggan itu sembari mengelus pipi Akashi. Setelahnya mereka tertawa bersenang-senang, menarik Akashi ke dalam lingkaran.

Ini sudah resiko dari keputusannya mengambil pekerjaan yang di tawarkan Mibuchi Reo, bosnya. Dia sudah terang-terangan menjelaskan kepadanya saat itu, jadi ia tidak akan menyalahkan siapa pun dalam hal ini. Takdir atau nasib, keduanya entahlah.

Lelah? Jangan di Tanya? Dirinya akan terus berjuang setiap lima jam setengah setiap malamnya. Mengabdi pada berbagai macam orang, berbagai macam watak dan perlakuan.

Setelah satu jam, Akashi bangun dari sofa tempatnya melayani, tidak parah seperti biasanya, ia hanya disentuh kecil dan diajak mengobrol. Kini dirinya akan mengambil minuman lagi dan akan melayani orang yang berbeda.

Dia merapikan seragamnya, dan mengganti nampan kosong dengan yang penuh. "Akasicchi, semangat sekali bekerjanya," kata lelaki di _**counter**_ yang tugasnya menyiapkan minuman.

"Ah, Kise. Namanya juga bekerja," katanya menjawab. Ia tertawa hambar dan pergi setelahnya.

Dentangan musik Dj yang berdentum membuat siapa pun ikut menggerakkan tubuh, menari sepuas hati untuk melampiaskan betapa tidak adilnya hidup ini. Di sini siapa pun bisa menangis, di sini siapa saja boleh berteriak. Di sini adalah tempat bebas menghanyutkan segala tektek bengek yang membengkak di hati.

Di depan sana ada sebuah panggung untuk pertunjukan yang di sajikan untuk para pelanggan yang ingin mengapresiasika diri. Kalian boleh bernyanyi sepuas hati, kalian boleh melawak, apa pun itu yang bisa membebaskan kalian dari jerat walau hanya sesaat.

Akashi sedang berbincang dengan pelanggan yang lebih sopan. Di lingkaran itu ia di sambut dengan hangat. Namun, matanya menangkap dua pelanggan yang baru saja masuk, cepat dia bergegas, karena yang lain juga sibuk, jadi tak apa dia yang menyambutnya.

Dengan nampan yang masih berisi dua gelas minuman, ia berkata, "Selamat malam, Tuan," dia membungkuk, dan dengan semangat dia mengucapkan lagi, "Selamat datang di bar kami, dan selamat menikma… ti.." tertahan. Maniknya membola saat menangkap manik kelabu di hadapannya. Mereka bertemu tatap. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa yang ia lihat, tatapannya dingin seperti yang ia tahu.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menggodanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
